


the circle is now complete

by badritual



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Did Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Dark Ahsoka Tano, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Not Beta Read, Star Wars-Typical Jedi Character Death, he went off to be a force ghost somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: "Ahsoka Tano was a fool, blinded by love.Attachments.” The words flow freely from her lips like poison. “I killed her.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	the circle is now complete

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is going to turn into anything more so I'm just throwing it up here now in all its unbeta'd glory.

> "The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master."  
>  — **Darth Vader** \- _Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope_

"Ahsoka Tano was a fool, blinded by love. _Attachments_.” The words flow freely from her lips like poison. “I killed her.”

“No. No, _no_.” He tries to shield himself from the venom in her words— _Ahsoka can’t be dead_ —before something inside him cracks like shattering glass. “She isn’t—she _can’t_ be—”

He’s not sure what he’s hoping for anymore. For Ahsoka to be alive or for this twisted creature standing before him to not be her. He’s no longer sure what would be worse.

She bends at the knee and raises the curved hilts of her lightsabers, in an all-too familiar stance. Blood-red blades ignite with a hiss and a crackle, illuminating her face with their sickening crimson glow.

Anakin raises his own ’saber to meet hers, the pale blue blade pulsing in front of his face. The Force hums around him, though him. 

She charges him, fangs bared, the intent to not only kill but utterly destroy evident in the brutal parries and thrusts of her blades.

Their ’sabers clash in a cacophony of sound. Anakin is still strong, after years of being out of practice. But she—Ahsoka—is stronger. 

Ahsoka is brutal and relentless, almost to the point of recklessness, too often leaving herself open for attack in her pursuit. Anakin would laugh if he had the heart for it. She’d learned from the best, after all.

But, as foolish it is, he can’t bring himself to strike her down. He remembers a different fight, so long ago it almost feels like a dream. Ahsoka had been just as brutal and relentless in that fight, too, and Anakin couldn’t bring himself to actually push back against her then either. 

He draws on a different Form, calling Soresu to mind, blocking off almost all of her attacks with simple controlled movements. He can sense the frustration in her at the fact he won’t strike back, that he refuses to lash out at her. 

“Why won’t you _fight back_ ,” she snarls at him, panting hard. The effort is draining her. “Die with a little dignity, at least.”

“I am not going to fight you, Ahsoka,” Anakin says. 

He extinguishes his blade, letting the hilt drop to the temple floor, and Ahsoka lets out a triumphant trill, raising her blades to cut him down.

“I almost pity you,” she hisses, swinging her blades showily, as she rounds on him. He can almost hear her heartbeat quickening with the anticipation of the kill. “Going down so easily. My Master will be pleased.”

“Strike me down now,” Anakin says, “and I will be with you, always.”

That gives Ahsoka a moment’s pause and her blades waver. Then she locks her elbows and steels her spine, scowling. 

“I suppose that’s just a chance I’m going to have to take, _Master_ ,” Ahsoka sneers. 

*

She charges at him, blades slicing through the air. She expects to be greeted with the scent of burnt flesh and is almost startled when his empty robes collapse to the temple floor. 

She extinguishes her lightsabers, uncertain, wary, and toes at the pile of robes questioningly. Anakin has simply vanished. 

Is this some sort of trick?

Ahsoka bends down and grabs his lightsaber hilt. It’s still warm from his hand, and the sudden connection jolts her. Frowning, Ahsoka shoves Anakin’s lightsaber into the pouch on her utility belt and lifts her commlink to her mouth.

“ _The last Jedi has been vanquished, my Lord,_ ” she murmurs.

“ _Good, good_ ,” comes Sidious’s serpentine voice. “ _Come back to the **Eclipse** at once, Lady Ferrum. There is much to discuss._”

“Yes, my Lord.” Ahsoka bows her head in assent.


End file.
